Goku and Kefla
by FireWolf12222
Summary: A first in what will most likely be a lot of Goku and Kefla randoms. These are in no way connected with the actual show or manga, or even the stories I write. Just for fun. I do not own this image.
1. Number 1

Goku and Kefla

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I just want to ask you a big favor. As you know Kefla is my favorite character in Dragon Ball and it would mean the world to me if you could express love for her in any way that you can. I would truly thankful if you all could.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or anything that is associated with it. Besides what I write, everything belongs to them. Also, this of course means no personal gain or benefit will be made; especially profit. Everything like this is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Number 1: That's My Girl

She looked just like an angel to him.

Smiling, Goku moved the bed's cover up a bit more so that it gave Kefla a little more warmth. Doing so caused her to stir and he almost thought she was going to wake up, but after a second, she was once again back in an massive slumber. It occurred to Goku like she was trying to express something he could only guess was, need.

That is when it came to him, "She must be want me back in the bed", he mused.

One of the bangs in her hair came across her face and he used a gentle finger to move it aside so it did not irritate her.

In a soothing whisper he spoke: "Don't worry my love, I shall be back with you in a moment."

That seemed to do the trick and Kefla seemed to relax more.

* * *

Originally being on his side of the bed once he had gotten up, Goku quickly changed positions to where he was now on Kefla's side. You know, for obvious reasons.

Even after a long day that for the both of them included nothing but training, Goku was not as tired believe it or not. Maybe it had something to do with him having taken a few senzu beans after words, but hey, he had endured worse things which brought him into situations where he had almost and actually had experiences of eternal slumber.

The same could not be said for Kefla however. After today, she had of quite literally passed out due to the demand of training, and soon the later fatigue wearing down after such a hard day like that.

Thinking back to that, Goku just had to laugh. Quietly though, as he did not want to risk waking Kefla from her much deserved rest. Which insure would risk him getting yelled at, or even worse, hit. If there was anyone who was better at sleeping than he was, it was her. If there were a trophy for that sort of thing, it would go to her. If she were awake to even get it. Goku had to laugh again, he could only imagine any naive person trying to wake her and attempt to award her the prize. Only to experience the fiery wrath that Goku knew so well.

After assuring Kefla that he would be back, Goku left the room. Softly, closing the door behind him.

Since he was not very tired, Goku opted to get a bit to eat from the fridge. He figured that food would help him get into the dreamy state.

* * *

Opening the fridge up, Goku gathered all the supplies he would need to make himself quite a few number of late night sandwiches.

Setting down everything on the table, Goku got to work on his late night snack.

As he prepared the food his thoughts still were focused on Kefla.

She always never ceased amazed him. After becoming his protege and later his girlfriend, his whole life and priorities had changed. Besides his kids, Goku felt as if there was now someone in his life that he truly cared for. He deeply loved Kefla, and would do everything he could to cherish her, make her happy, and guarantee her safety.

As far as everything else was concerned, Kefla was his everything. The most important thing in his world.

* * *

When he did finally got down to finishing the sandwiches, Goku dug in. Satisfying his hunger, and filling that forever endless gut of his.

With most of his time taken up by training, Goku had not gotten a chance to eat in a while. Only eating breakfast that morning and that was pretty much it. So, he knew he would be really hungry by this time. And he was.

Speaking of which, that last thought could also theorize why he wasn't tired.

Goku shrugged, "Food for thought."

Close to finishing his meal Goku took note that it was getting later into the night. No light at all could be seen outside which was quite the contrast to the very stunning sunset that had been there earlier when he carried a very tired Kefla back into their house.

So, that meant it was still early, but that wasn't much of a benefit to him as he knew he needed to get back quickly to Kefla before she possibly did wake up and wonder were he had gone off to.

Finishing another sandwich, Goku laughed and shook his head.

Kefla was one who never ever, not even for a singularity given moment gave in, no matter what. During their training session, it had only been when pure exhaustion had finally taken its tool on her that she was forced to halt.

He remembered very clearly to the moment during the final height of their training session where he had asked her if she was alright, and before she could have responded to him that is when she lost consciousness. Of course, Goku had made sure to catch her before she had hit the ground.

After making sure to check if she was alright, Goku decided that was the clear signal for them to stop.

Carrying her bride style, Goku brought her and himself home.

Which got to the moment he was in now.

He had helped her, in an uncomfortable moment, get into her pajamas and set up into their bed. He had joined her and for a few minutes things were okay until he had found himself unable to fall asleep. And here he was now.

"_That's My Girl", _Goku thought.

* * *

When he said that line Goku stopped. The line sounded familiar, but for the moment he could not figure it out.

Then, it came and he soon found out where he had heard it from.

"It's from that song Kefla had me listen to", Goku realized.

Although Goku was not what you would call a music person, Kefla was.

Besides her love for fighting and getting stronger, Kefla had a lot of other passions. One of which stood out was music.

She loved music, most likely a kinder to the Kale side of her.

More than once she got Goku to listen to all the songs she owned, or if they were out in somewhere like the mall, go to a music store and check out what they had there.

All in all, Goku found that music was all right, but he really only listened to make Kefla happy.

Back on point though, the song that came to mind was one that he actually liked pretty well. Mostly because it described Kefla to him like the woman did to the man in that song.

More times than one when he recalled that song, he changed the lines up a bit to make it more to his liking and before long, he had his own full version of the song.

* * *

Finally finishing his snake, Goku got ready to clean up.

He had made a bit of a mess so he knew it would take more time than he would like. But he would manage and while he did it, found himself buying the time by humming the version of that song he had created. It was a chopped and shorter version, but that was only necessary so that he could make it more keen to his liking.

"_She looks like an angle when she transforms,_

_You should see how she looks when she's really angry,_

_I love it when she raps to a post Malone song,_

_That's my girl"_

Goku started cleaning up the dishes when he got into the second verse,

"_Man those eyes really drive me crazy,_

_You should see her when she gains a new form,_

_I can honestly say that she saved me,_

_My girl, yeah"_

Putting the dishes back, Goku moved to the table to wipe it off as his last task. While also going into the next part.

"_Yeah, that's my girl_

_Flying with me in the air, excited and determine at the same time to save the world,_

_Making the others look on in confusion but making me laugh,_

_Yeah, she's my girl ,_

_An angel within the body of fighter who's will holds no bounds,_

_ooh, she got my heart pounding so many times when we kiss,_

_I'm like yeah baby, you gone and done it again."_

By now Goku had finished cleaning and was now starting the walk back to the bedroom.

He turned out the light and began walking, still continuing to sing but as he got closer to the room his voice quieted a good bit.

"_Making all them guy's wishing you were with them, but I bet they don't see what I see when I see my girl."_

As he got to the door, Goku sung the final words.

"_Oh my girl, Yeah, that's my girl"_

* * *

Goku had finished his song just as he reached the bedroom door.

When he opened the door and stepped inside he was blessed upon the cutest thing ever.

Kefla: sort of awake, and rubbing her eyes with one hand while bracing herself up with the other.

To Goku, even when she was in this state, she was still the most beautiful thing ever.

Through tired eyes she looked up at him, "Goku?"

Upon her saying her name he walked over, "Hey, baby I back."

By the looks of it, Goku knew it could be any moment now before she would fall back asleep. It appeared that it took a big effort for her just to stay awake right now.

Once he reached the side of his bed he sat down.

"Where did you go?", Kefla asked.

Goku smiled and reached up and with a hand and gently touched her cheek. "I couldn't sleep, so I just grabbed a bite to eat."

Feeling Goku's hand lovingly caress her cheek made Kefla blush a deep red. So many others who have felt that touch would only describe it as rough. Those individuals would only say that because they were usually on the receiving end of a beating. Kefla herself would have to admit she could relate to them very well. But unlike any of them, Kefla had the personal experiencing the true feel of this touch. And not to go into much detail, but by her description it was by far the complete opposite of what anyone could say.

In fact, just by feeling the soft touch of his hand made Kefla almost fall back asleep. But she managed to hang on.

"Are you coming back to bed now?", Kefla asked.

Goku nodded making her smile.

Which then turned into a straight line as she soon went into serious thought.

A little confused, Goku asked if there was something wrong.

Kefla shook her head, "not particularly, but for a second there while I was waking up I could have sworn I had heard your voice. It sounded as if you were..singing."

Guilty, Goku knew she was right. But he did not really want to admit it because it would be pretty embarrassing for both of them if she were to find out what he had been singing about. And he did not know how she would react if he told her.

So, instead he choose to put on his best surprised face and in a moment of quick thinking he told her that what she had been hearing was probably hearing was him talking to someone. Which in a fake lie that he told her, he was. Telling her he as calling his best buddy Vegeta.

For a second, Kefla studied Goku, trying to catch his bluff. Goku almost thought he was screwed, but it was only for a second as Kefla soon found she could not hold her eyes open for more that long.

And after just muttering an okay, her eyes closed and she promptly fell back to sleep with her body slamming back on to the bed.

Goku almost busted a huge gut seeing that, but manage to hold it in and calm down.

Instead he got back into bed and covered his and Kefla's forms.

He moved in close and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

Goku could feel Kefla's arms start to also move and wrap around him.

He could also feel her head snuggle up into his chest.

He chuckled slightly and reached his head down to kiss Kefla's forehead.

"I love you Kefla", he said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guy's liked it and are eager for ****more like this one. If you have any recommendations please let me know. Until next time.**


	2. Number 2

Goku and Kefla

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back. Its ironic in a way because I have to do this for myself as well. Its been a long time I know but there was important stuff going on and my attention had to be placed on my main projects whenever I was given time to write. However, I am finally back and so is this concept, but now done in a entirely new way. I hope you enjoy, and as I asked in the last one please show some love for Kefla in any way you can because she is my favorite character in Dragon Ball and it would mean the world to me if you all could do that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or anything that is associated with it. Besides what I write, everything belongs to them. Also, this of course means no personal gain or benefit will be made; especially profit. Everything like this is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

**P.S. Please read the author's note at the end because it is important.**

* * *

Number 2: Swimming

When Goku suggested they do something else besides training, Kefla thought that all those hits he had taken to the head were finally starting to take their toll on him.

"You are my boyfriend right?", Kefla asked jokingly.

Goku assured her that he was fine and that any other time he would have taken the opportunity to train.

However, and in his words, "I got a call from Bulma the other day and she sent us both an invitation to join her and the others for a pool party at her place."

Goku walked up to Kefla and wrapped his arms around her, "I hope its okay with you because I did promise her we would come and you know I'm a man of my word."

Kefla felt Goku lean in close where he continued by whispering, "_please?"_

"I don't mind," Kefla assured him, "it could be fun, but you know it was really annoying to find out how you declared judgement without speaking to me about it first just to see what I think."

Goku was quick, Kefla had to give him that because he had her moaning by with small kisses to her neck.

"Take that as the begging of my apology," Goku told her seductively, "I'll do better next time. But for now..."

Goku went back to work on her neck and Kefla continued to moan at times letting out little whines whenever he took long sucks on her skin.

"You-you better," Kefla warned.

When she got better control of herself, Kefla locked her hands around Goku's waist and pulled.

"Whoa", Goku called out as he felt himself come off his feet.

Soon they were both on the bed with Goku on top and Kefla on the bottom.

Goku grinned when he felt Kefla's hands on his chest and the grin grew when he felt them starting to lower.

"What time is this pool party supposed to start?", Kefla asked. Her hands stopped once they had taken a hold of Goku's blue belt.

Looking Kefla in the eyes, Goku knew he had gotten her and he replied all to smoothly, "don't worry about that. We have plenty of time."

Kefla smirked at him before replying, "in that case."

Goku felt her hands start to move, and with a pace that built of the fire in his lower half, untie the belt.

* * *

Some time later,

"Are you really sure I can't see it now," Goku begged.

Kefla rolled her eyes as they flew, "keep asking and you won't get to see at all. Its supposed to be a surprise."

That little warning silenced Goku and he just resorted to grumbling while continuing his own flight.

Hearing him do so had Kefla giggling while taking a quick peak inside the bag she had with her.

With how much interest Goku, it probably wasn't a good idea on her part to tell him but Kefla just couldn't help herself. After agreeing to go, Kefla had made a little pit stop to pick out her, "outfit."

Besides, having Goku in such anticipation made the whole thing that much more enjoyable for her and in the long run for him as well.

* * *

Capsule Corp,

When Goku and Kefla finally reached their destination they found it already packed with familiar faces.

Everyone was quick to express their greetings and of course Kefla and Goku did the same.

However, Kefla was in a rush and when she found Bulma she was quick to ask if there was a place she could change.

After receiving confirmation, Kefla gave Goku a quick kiss before telling him that she would be back soon and to be ready.

Goku watched them go before deciding to go for a dip in the pool.

Krillin was already and in there and the close friends exchanged greetings.

"Where's your girl at?," Krillin asked Goku.

Goku shrugged, "needed to change real quick, at first I did not understand why she didn't just do it at home because as you can see I did. However, she told me that she had a surprise for me in that case."

Realizing what that meant, Krillin laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder, "if I were you I would prepare myself for this."

Goku was confused, "what do you mean prepare?"

Krillin patted Goku's shoulder again, "just take my advice on this one and don't start with the questions. Trust me, you don't want be like Master Roshi when something like this happens to him."

Though he was still confused, Goku agreed.

"I'll do my best," Goku told his friend.

* * *

Not to long after Bulma came back outside with a message for Goku.

"Kefla wanted me to ask you a favor," Bulma informed him.

Goku could tell she was holding back some laughter, so he cautiously asked "what is it?"

Bulma's short reply was, "just a simple one: close your eyes."

She left before Goku say anything else.

Krillin laughed, "good luck, I'll leave you to it."

Goku saw him retreat to another side of the pool leaving him for the moment alone.

"Close my eyes?", Goku wondered.

Then it hit him.

"What do you have in store for me this time my love?", Goku mused while closing his eyes.

He floated still in the water for a minute or so before he heard her voice, "I'm shocked you complied with my favor."

Goku chuckled, "I told you, I'm a man of my word."

He heard Kefla laugh, "true, but just so you know I am also a woman of my word."

A few seconds later Goku heard the call, "you can open your eyes now."

So happy to do so, Goku opened his eyes to find a sight that had them winded tremendously.

Kefla smiled in triumph upon seeing his reaction, but soon raised an eyebrow and asked in a concern voice, "are you okay?"

Goku looked down at his hands and was surprised to see that there was blood on them.

It was coming from his nose which was now running blood.

Looks like Krillin was right about preparing for something like this after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome to the end of this second Goku and Kefla random. i hope you all enjoyed it and are ready for more. Just like my other work if you have any ideas or request then let me know. Since these are randoms you can send me any idea that pits Goku and Kefla into a scenario that you would like. There are limits of course, but I am open to what you all have to say. Once again super sorry for keeping this on ice for so long. Until next time my friends.**


	3. Number 3

Goku and Kefla

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back. Time has been offered once again so while other projects are in development I'll provide you all with some filler that will hopefully entertain.

Important: This one takes place in the real world. Also, please let me know if I'm incorrect about anything involving the real world here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or anything that is associated with it. Besides what I write, everything belongs to them. Also, this of course means no personal gain or benefit will be made; especially profit. Everything like this is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Number 3: Gift Exchange

Tuesday, December 24.

"All right everyone!," Brandon called.

Within a few seconds, the boss had all his employees divert their attention away from the work they were currently doing and focus it on him.

Smiling joyfully, Brandon motioned his hand theatrically to the large object he was standing next to.

"Time for the gift exchange," Brandon reached to his right and took out a gift before placing it under the tree. Once he did that he looked up at everyone and waited, urging at some points for more to come up as at a slow pace his employees got up to partake in the tradition.

Somewhere in the middle of the room, a slightly overweight man named Tod maneuvered his chair over to where another man was sitting in a cubical not to far from where Tod's was located.

At first, Tod took a few glances around, catching every direction so that he was sure nobody was going to catch was he was saying to the person he was only a few meters behind.

"How do you think this guy stays so cherry?", Tod asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, the man he was talking to replied dryly, "Brandon has a soft spot for the holiday, but that's mostly due to the luck streak he's managed."

Laughing hard Told commented, "good one man, that is so true."

Calming down, Tod retrieved his own gift from under his desk, "well, let's get this going then. I can't wait to trade in this soft stuff for a real celebration after we get the go ahead."

He patted the slightly younger man on the shoulder as he was getting out of his chair, "I hope your ready."

Having to chuckle at that challenge, Goku proceeded to get out of his seat, "don't worry I've already prepared."

* * *

Once all the gifts were layed under the tree, Brandon randomly began choosing people to select a gift. Now, to keep up the mystery factor, everyone had to wrap the present they bought up with red and green wrapping paper and once all the gifts were under the tree, Brandon would swiftly mish-mash them so that once he was finished no one could figure out witch gift was theirs because now, even the positions had changed.

"Okay, who should I pick first?", Brandon questioned while looking at the group.

Picking up a soda from the assortment of them on the refreshment's table, Tod ran a hand through his trimmed blonde hair and stood beside Goku, suppressing a sigh of irritation. The man really wanted this to be over with.

Despite not expressing it, his agitation did not go unnoticed by Goku who chimed in with a whisper, "I don't much like it either but if we play our cards right this will be over in no time."

Letting out a sigh this time, Tod nodded in agreement, "you're right."

He nudged Goku with his elbow and snickered, "look how short he is compared to that tree."

With effort, Goku did his best not to burst out laughing, telling his best friend to shut up. Their boss wasn't very tall he had to admit; many jokes were made at the guy's expense behind his back because the closest the man reached to was some of the woman who were around 5 feet exactly or slightly above.

Not at all wanting to express total innocence, as Goku did crack one sometimes. Though he was smart enough to know that this was not the time to do so. Tod had better shape up and not test his luck any further.

The first person to be called was a woman, one that Goku surprisingly did not recognize. This was odd, considering that Goku knew pretty much everyone by this point. He had been with the company for about 2 years and though it took some time he got a grasp on all that he was working with.

"Did someone get fired?", he thought. The question could be answered with a simple yes, but who knew. He could have just as easily been slacking.

He nudged Tod again, "do you know who that is?"

Tod snickered again, "what, you checking her out?"

Luckily they were in the far back or else, everyone in the room would have seen the flush starting to form of Goku's face.

"Come on man, turn off that sleez-bag for a minute, I'm serious," Goku growled. "I just want to know who she is because I don't think I've ever seen her before."

After getting his fill, Tod informed Goku that the old secretary Glenda, was released not to long ago, the reasons for this happening were apparently not being disclosed. Goku knew that Tod could make a few humerus guesses but thankfully the other was keeping straight to the point.

"She's been with the team for...", Tod tried to recall, "about a week I think, so she's pretty green right now. Don't think I even managed to get here name."

Goku assured him that was fine and that maybe he would figure that out sometime down the road. Probably when they all got back from the short break they were being given due to the holiday's.

"Why don't you do it right now?," Tod prodded, "I've seen you sway'em so don't lie."

A little disgusted, Goku snorted and replied back, "you know that was pure luck. Those women at the bar were all pretty drunk."

Tod made a comment to Goku's expense and Goku could only sigh his time in his own irritation before putting his full attention back onto gift exchange.

* * *

Just like Goku had predicted, the whole thing went pretty quick once they choose to be patient. Both of them were called not to long after their quiet conversation. Once they got their selected gifts, the two of them retreated over to their cubicles.

Tod tore into his right away, he said initially that he was not expecting much but still, the temptation to find out what was inside something like this was quite addicting.

Once he had the actual gift in his hand, Tod could only curse under his breath as he held it within his hands.

"How does this always happen to me, why does the universe think I like these things anyway?"

Goku could not hold it in, and he laughed out loud upon seeing both the gift itself, and the hilarious reaction that Tod was showing, "I think the universe is actually trying to tell you something if that's the case."

Tod growled, "real funny." He tossed it in the trash, "I bet it was Brandon's gift that I got."

"You may be right", Goku replied absently. He was busy tearing into his own gift now after wanting to see Tod's hilarious reaction to what the other had received.

Goku wasn't expecting anything spectacular, who ever went out of their way to get something special for people they hardly knew. Even on Christmas.

Still, like his co-worker/buddy, the novelty of gifts took over to make him at least see what he had been given.

And what he got completely blew his previous belief out of the water.

"Whoa," Tod commented when his eyes came across what Goku had gotten.

"No kidding," Goku could not believe that what he was holding in his hand's was actually real.

It was the latest, high quality, and expensive phone on the market right now.

Tod shook his head in disbelief, before giving a congratulating pat on Goku's back, "you really lucked out man."

Goku expressed his thanks before checking the box which contained the phone.

Who could have possibly gotten this?

* * *

Well, he got his answer when a different voice asked, "do you like it?"

Goku almost jumped, but he was able to keep it together so as to not end up in embarrassed.

"It's.." Goku was going to say more, but his voice trailed off when he turned his head to see who was talking to him.

It was the new secretory. She was standing by his cubicle with a cheerful smile on her face. She was wearing a newly gifted Christmas themed sweater and holding a mug of coco that she had gotten from the refreshment table.

"I, uh I.." Goku couldn't get the words out. At this moment it was becoming almost impossible to speak.

Much to his chagrin, Tod began laughing at the position Goku was in, which only begun to make it worse.

The secretary thankfully helped Goku out, "it's okay, you don't need to say anything really. I can tell you liked it just by your expression. Well, I hope it's worth the price I paid for it."

She walked away, back over to where a group of other girls where chatting. She joined them and once her attention was no longer on Goku, the other could finally move himself.

Once he could the first thing he did was punch Tod right in the shoulder.

"Ow!, what was that for," Tod complained while rubbing his shoulder.

Goku sighed, "sorry, but you were totally asking for it."

Tod nodded, "okay I'll admit it, but _you _to admit that you were totally memorized her."

Goku waved his hands in the air and heaved a frustrated sigh, not being able to handle this correctly. Especially as Tod began laughing again.

He just stood up and walked away to gather his thoughts instead of fighting with Tod.

Okay, so he was caught off guard by his new co-worker, but it surely wasn't because he had fallen for her. She had gotten him a real thoughtful gift and he wasn't able to respond very well to such kindness. Yes, that was it.

* * *

However, as he walked farther away from his friend, the more he begun to doubt this belief.

This doubt grew as he found himself walking right up to the woman just as her circle of friends where beginning to wind down.

"Oh hello," she welcomed nicely, "what can I do for you Mr. ?"

"Goku," he told her with a smile, "I wanted to apologize for what happened back there. My friend was being an ass to my expense as you could see I was not in the right state of mind."

She laughed which for some reason made Goku feel embarrassed but in a good way.

"So I bet this "ass", does this to you a lot?", she asked.

Goku sighed and shook his head, "unfortunately yes."

This time they both laughed.

"Well, I came over to apologize and to also thank you. I really do appreciate the gift you have given me, I was amazed that someone would go to trouble."

She waved a hand, "don't think so much of it. Though not to the extent of our boss, I still have a deep care for this time of the year."

Goku smiled, "that's very nice, it's quite surprising to find someone like that in a setting like this."

"Thank you," she replied.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "so if you don't mind me asking. What's your name?"

He had extended his hand as he was talking, and it made him feel even more queasy inside when she returned the gesture and shook his hand when saying, "my name is Kefla, nice to meet you.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome to end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and want to see more. I left this open for a part 2 so if you would like to see a continuation of this one then please let me know. Until next time my friends. **


End file.
